Our Summer
by vxseu
Summary: Lucia met Mathias during the school year and agrees to hang with him during the summer, but what happens when the Dane tells the Norwegian girl his feelings over coffee? DenmarkxFem!Norway, Rated T to be safe


Character names: Lucia is Norway, Mathias is Denmark, Emily is Iceland, Berwald is Sweden, Tina is Finland, and HK is Hong Kong (Omg, that was totally unexpected, right? xD)

I don't own Hetalia! If I did I would be rich and I would never have to get a job or anything!

* * *

><p><strong>Our Summer Chapter 1<strong>

Freshman year had ended in a very unclimactic way. That was two weeks ago, and I hadn't talked to anyone besides my best friend for years, Emily, and this sophomore guy I had became good friends with, Mathias, since school ended. I had had two sleepovers so far with Emily, but the closest I had come to seeing Mathias was talking over Xbox live while playing Halo together. So far it had been a nice, lazy summer.

I looked at my phone, it was 2:46 a.m. Wednesday morning. I had been texting Mathias for over four hours, and Emily on and off during that time, but she had gone to bed about an hour ago.

.

**2:46 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Its almost 3am xD

**.**

**2:47 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: I noticed

**.**

**2:47 a.m.**

**To: Lucia**

From: Mathias

Msg: I havent seen you in foorrreeeevvvvveeeeeerrrrrrr! We should hang out sometime!

**.**

**2:47 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: True, it's been over 2 weeks since the last day of school

**.**

**2:49 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: You know no one is gonna be at my house on friday, wanna come over?

**.**

**2:50 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Sure, I don't see why not

**.**

**2:50 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Yaaaaayyyyyyyyyy~~ when do you wanna come overr?

**.**

**2:51 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: I don't know… Where do you live again?

**.**

**2:52 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: 421 N Sea Lane

**.**

**2:55 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Ugh, why do you have to live so far away?

**.**

**2:55 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: How far away do I live?

**.**

**2:56 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Almost 2 and a half miles

**.**

**2:57 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Wow, really? Where do you live?

**.**

**2:58 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Right by the school

**.**

**2:58 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: I see… So when are you coming over?

**.**

**2:59 a.m. **

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: I'll leave my house at about 11, I'll take my bike so it takes less time too

**.**

**3:00 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Coolio! Yaaaaawwwwwnnn, I'm tired

**.**

**3:01 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Same here, it is past 3am

**.**

**3:01 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Omg, I didnt notice xDDD anyways, Imma go to bed now~ Night Lulu

**.**

**3:02 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: … Don't give me strange and random nicknames. Night.

**.**

**3:03 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Fine L~U~C~I~A, text me tomorrow?

**.**

**3:05 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Okay

.

And with that I drifted off to sleep.

.

The next day I woke up a little before noon to the sound of my phone's text alert noise.

**.**

**11:52 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Heyyy

**.**

**11:53 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: What do you want?

**.**

**11:53 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: You seem upset or angry or something, did something happen?

**.**

**11:54 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Yeah, you woke me up

**.**

**11:54 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Oh, sorry… I'll let you go back to slee

**.**

**11:54 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: *sleep

**.**

**11:55 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Its fine, I'm up now

**.**

**11:56 a.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Okayy~~~ Wanna chat?

**.**

**11:56 a.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Let me get my coffee first

.

I went to my kitchen to see I had about a cup of coffee still warm in the pot from my mom. I poured myself that cup and started brewing another pot. After I had finished almost two cups of coffee, I finally texted Mathias back.

**.**

**12:02 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Okay, I'll chat with you now

**.**

**12:03 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Woohoooo! Whadya wanna chat about?

**.**

**12:04 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: What? You mean you woke me up because you were bored!

**.**

**12:04 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Yup, pretty much!

**.**

**12:05 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Well, I'll chat with you, but YOU have to decide what we're going to chat about

**.**

**12:05 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Okayyy, 1 min

**.**

**12:06 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: So if you come over to my house friday, whadya wanna do?

**.**

**12:07 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: I don't care…

**.**

**12:07 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Well, we could play video games or something, and I can show you my house and you can meet my doggy and my kitty~

**.**

**12:08 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Sounds fine with me

**.**

**12:08 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: :3 ok, Whatcha doin?

**.**

**12:09 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Drinking my coffee

**.**

**12:10 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: My thumbs are getting sore, imam call you

**.**

**12:11 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: … Okay

.

After hitting send I walked back to my room. As usually, one of my favorite jötnar, Eivina, materialized as she loved to watch everything I do so she could gossip about me to her friends. Eivina had a very violent personality, but for some reason has always liked me… I guess I'm lucky.

I turned on my computer and checked who was online on facebook… Berwald, Tina, and HK. HK sent me a message asking if Emily was over, I just typed him a quick no before going to check my email.

HK's real name was Hao or Hui or something… but when he was first adopted by the Kirkland family, no one there could pronounce it right, so they just started calling him HK, and everyone has called him that since.

I had one thing in my inbox, I went to check it. Unsurprisingly it was Mathias. What kind of email was anyway? It read:

YOU NEED TO GET AN XBOX SO WE CAN PLAY GAMES TOGETHERRRRR.

And then it had a picture of him… trying to be sexy? With an xbox remote.

I deleted it as my phone rang.

"Heyyy!" Mathias yelled into his phone and I adjusted my phones volume.

"I don't get how you can be so loud and hyper all the time." I said back calmly.

"I'm just so excited about our get together on Friday! You're voice is always really pretty too!" I could literally hear his grin.

All I could reply was "Is that so?" I gave Eivina a shove away from me as Mathias continued talking. Eivina was a descendent of Loki, and was lucky enough to have his shape shifting ability, otherwise it would be impossible for her to sit on my bed with me all day. Well, that and she loved to take naps on my beanbag chairs. She snores really loudly too…

I focused on the phone again when I heard Mathias ask a question. "So, how are you today?" He asked.

"I haven't had nearly enough coffee yet." I replied blandly.

Mathias just laughed before complaining loudly "Ugh! I'm so bored!"

"People who get bored are boring people." I said as Eivina skillfully hit the speaker phone button. I glared at her, but left it on.

"Lucia, what do you think of me?" He asked as Eivina giggled.

I gave her a questioning stare as I replied "Eh? Ummm… You're loud and sometimes annoying?"

"That's not very nice! And I can't be that annoying or you wouldn't chat with me until three in the morning!" He said trying to sound like his normal self, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice, I guess I said the wrong thing… But what do I think of Mathias? I've never really thought about it before. He was the only guy I was close to, except for my neighbor Berwald. Mathias was my second best friend, my first being Emily, but Emily and I were like sisters.

But I wonder what he meant by that question…

Faintly through the phone I heard a man's voice go "Mathias, foods done!" and Mathias say "Oh, sorry, I gotta go for lunch."

"That's fine, I was getting hungry anyway, text me or something."

"Yeah, sounds good." He said as he hung up. I told Eivina to turn get off my bad, which she didn't until I said she could go through my phone later if she did. I then walked to the kitchen to see what I could make.

I looked through the kitchen a couple of times before decided to cook some salmon and steam some veggies that I had found that I thought would go along with it. I went to look for a baking sheet when I remembered my mom had used them all yesterday when she had made cookies for an office party today. So Instead I just grabbed a frying pan, I enjoy pan-fried salmon just as much as baked.

I turned on the stove and tried to reach the olive oil, but with no luck, darn shortness gene, so I went and grabbed some butter from the fridge and tossed it in the pan to melt. I then went and got a big glass bowl from the cupboards and tossed in the veggies and water, put on some plastic wrap and put it in the microwave. I went over and tried to get the butter to melt faster when I heard my phone's text alert sound come from my room.

**.**

**12:47 p.m.**

From: Mathias

To: Lucia

Msg: Watcha having for lunch?

**.**

**12:47 p.m.**

From: Lucia

To: Mathias

Msg: Fish

.

Added the fish and seasonings, watching it start to cook nicely.

**.**

**12:48 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: But like what?

**.**

**12:48 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Pan fried salmon with steamed vegetables, you?

.

The microwave dinged, so I went and stirred the veggies and put them back in the microwave. I went back and flipped the salmon, it was a perfectly cooked color.

**.**

**12:50 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: That sounds delicious! I'm jealous, my dad just made some mac n' cheese and got the salad out of the fridge xD

**.**

**12:51 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: You could always make your own food

**.**

**12:51 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: But I have no idea how to cook

**.**

**12:52 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Have someone show you then

**.**

**12:52 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Says you, your mom went and made all that stuff for you!

**.**

**12:52 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: No, my mom is at work, I made this for myself

**.**

**12:53 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Really? Wow! Maybe you can teach me how to cook! xD

**.**

**12:53 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Maybe :)

.

I checked the fish to see it was done as the microwave dinged saying the veggies were done, so I got myself a plate, dished up, and went and sat at the dining room table.

**.**

**12:57 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: …

**.**

**12:57 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Why did is take you 4 minutes to type '…'?

**.**

**12:58 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Because you've never sent me a smiley face before!

**.**

**12:58 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Really?

**.**

**12:58 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Yes, really! It surprised me! It made me remember one of your rare smiles! Then my dad said to stop grinning like an idiot, so I stuck my tongue out at him and went upstairs to my room xD

**.**

**12:59 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Wow, that sounds pretty smooth in the most sarcastic way possible

**.**

**12:59 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Aw, come on! Gimme a break every once in a while! But my dad just told me he'll be going a day early, so wanna come over tomorrow instead?

**.**

**1:00 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: It's not like my empty house is going to miss me

**.**

**1:01 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Hahaha, I bet not! But my dad's renting a car, and I have my license, want me to pick you up since I'll have my dad's car?

**.**

**1:02 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Sure, I live on 1781 SW Barents Rd

**.**

**1:03 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Wow, you do live like right next to school xD so still 11?

**.**

**1:03 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: That sounds good with me

**.**

**1:03 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Awesome! But I'm still bored… Do you have anything going on today?

**.**

**1:04 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: Not that I know of, why?

**.**

**1:04 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Wanna go to the mall with me?

**.**

**1:05 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: I don't have much spending money, but sure

**.**

**1:05 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: I gotta walk my dog first, so I'll see you around like 1:30 or so, that good with you?

**.**

**1:06 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: That's good with me, I need to clean my dishes and stuff anyway

**.**

**1:06 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Okayy~ See you then!

.

And with that I went and took a quick shower. When I got out I stepped on something strange feeling, I looked down to see it was my bra. I ran to my room to see that the only other one I had clean was the push-up bra that Emily had blackmailed me into buying. I've never actually worn it before… I dried off and put it on, at least it was decently comfortable.

When I had gone and put on one of my normal shirts, I looked at myself to see that you could see the print of my bra through it. I kept trying on different shirts until I found one that it didn't show through, and of course it had to be the slim fit shirt I hated, I'm really self-conscious about my appearance and this shirt just sticks to my sides. That's when my message alert sound went off.

**.**

**1:28 p.m.**

To: Lucia

From: Mathias

Msg: Here

**.**

**1:28 p.m.**

To: Mathias

From: Lucia

Msg: 1 Minute please

.

I grabbed a pair of little jean shorts and threw them on and went and brushed my hair real quickly. As I was putting on my sandals I remembered to run back to my room and grab my phone off my bed before I went to Mathias in the drive way.

His dad's car was really nice, it's was a bright red sports car with a white stripe down the middle and a horizontal stripe across the trunk. I hopped in the passenger seat.

"You look nice today!" Mathias said while he started the car. I was muttering a thanks that was cut off by the blasting radio.

"Hahaha, sorry about that!" He said flashing his charismatic smile. "So, did you remember to get me something for my birthday?"

"But your birthday was back on the fifth." I replied, looking at him as he made a pouty face.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't have to get me a present! I got you those coffee beans for your birthday!" He then got a very devilish smile. "You'll just have to give me three things! First will be a birthday hug once we get to the mall!" We'll that's not that bad.

"What will the other two be?" I asked, hoping for more little things like that.

He just winked at me as he replied "You'll see Lucia."

"… I feel like I should be scared…"

"Why? I would never do anything to hurt you or anything! Don't worry!" He said turning to me since we were at a red light. I just nodded and turned up the music and flipped through the radio channels.

We got to the mall a lot quicker than I thought we would. I got out and started walking towards the mall when a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist and held me back. Mathias laughed as I blushed at the sudden contact and worked my way out of his grip.

"You almost forgot to give me my birthday hug!" he said smiling, I just sigh and held my arms open. He ran forward and picked me up and spun me around saying "Hahaha, your names meaning was right, you are light!" I blushed at his complement and hid my face in his shoulder. "Awwww, and you're so easily embarrassed! You're so adorable!" He said putting me down. Why did he make me blush so much? It's so embarrassing! He always laughed at me when I blush too…

"Lucia, don't get left in the parking lot! Come on!" Mathias yelled back at me as he was walking towards the mall. I ran to catch with him.

"You should dress girly more often, it really suits you well! And I didn't know your hair was curly! Why do you always straighten it?" Mathias asked as we entered the mall.

"Because I don't like my curly hair." I replied staring at one of my blond curls.

"Why not? I've seen lots of girls pay a lot of money trying to get what you have naturally!" He said pulling one of my curls straight and letting it go while saying 'Boing!' I glared him as he looked at the window behind me. I turned to see a deep navy blue dress in the window.

Mathias grabbed my arm and yelled "For my second birthday request you have to try that dress on!"

"Eh? B-but I don't like dresses!" I tried to say, but we were already in the store and at the rack with the dress he had saw in the window.

"What size are you?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't try on dresses much." He just nodded and started going through the dresses and holding them in front of me until he found on he thought would fit me. He handed it to me and pushed me into a dressing room.

I went and changed into it and looked into the mirror in the dressing room. It fit me perfectly and the dress's color matched my eyes. My only problem was how much cleavage it showed, I never showed cleavage…

"You done changing yet Lucia?" Mathias called from outside the changing rooms. I was going to say it didn't work, but I knew he wouldn't buy that lie since he's amazing at seeing through my lies, so I took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room. His reaction was not what I had expected.

"Wow, you look… Amazing." He said looking in awe at me as I walked out, a blush creeping onto his face.

As he was about to say something else I ran back into the dressing room to change out of the dress. I looked the mirror to see my face bright red. I quickly change back into my clothes and walked back out of the dressing room.

Denmark was walking back with a pair of flats that matched the dress and a silver hair clip in hand. "These looked like your size, are they?" He said handing them to me. I dropped one on the floor and stuck my foot in it, it was the perfect size.

"What's the hairclip for?" I asked.

"Well, you've been having to push your hair behind your ear all day, so I thought you could use it!" He said holding out. It was in the shape of a cross.

"Why a cross?" I asked.

He turned it sideways "See! It looks like the Nordic Cross on the Danish and Norwegian flags!"

"I don't have nearly enough money to buy the dress, let alone all of this." I replied looking at the price tags.

"You don't have to worry about it, my treat!" He said pulling out his wallet and grabbing a hundred dollar bill out of it. I just stared at him as he went up to the counter and bought the items.

"Come on Lucia! There's a store I wanna show you!" He smiled handing me the bag. He started to walk out of the store when I grabbed the back of his shirt. He stopped and turned around as I hugged him. He was so tall that he rested his chin on my head as I hugged him.

When I pulled back I just looked up at him and said "You smell nice." Before walking out of the store and looking at the stuff in my bag. It was really mine! It made me so happy. "Now where was the store you wanted to show me?" I looked back to see him wandering behind me with a blush on his face.

Before I could question it, he looked up "It's that way." He said pointing towards the escalator. He led me around the mall until we ended up in front of a little coffee shop that I didn't know was here. He smiled at the look on my face as we walked in.

"Have whatever you want!" He said as we looked at the menu. I glanced through it a couple of times before figuring out what I wanted.

"Have you decided?" Mathias asked, I nodded "Then I'll have a large caramel cappuccino with extra whipped cream, and one of those double chocolate muffin things in the case, and…" He gestured to me.

"I'll have a hazelnut latte with an extra espresso shot" I told the lady behind the counter.

She asked "Will that be regular or large?"

Before I could say anything, Mathias told her "Large!" I glared at him, but he just laughed.

We got our drinks and found a small table in a well lit corner. "I didn't know this was here." I told him as I took the first drink of my latte, it was pretty good if I say so myself.

"Yeah, it opened the weekend after my birthday! I saw it and thought that I just had to take you here!" He smiled before taking a drink of his cappuccino, getting whipped cream on his nose. I giggled before leaning over to wipe it off with my thumb.

He smiled at me and I gave him a questioning look. "Your giggle is so cute, you should giggle more often." He said very contently. He took a deep breath before saying "Lucia for my last birthday request I want you to listen to what I have to say here, okay?" I nodded and he continued "Okay… How to start… Well, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time… I'll just say it." He took another deep breath while looking down at his coffee and his face turned bright red.

He looked up, staring directly into my eyes "Lucia, I like you a lot, and I have for months. Will you go out with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! What will Lucia say? What will happen next? All that and more on the next chapter of Our Summer!<strong>

**Sorry, really just wanted to do that xP**

**Firstly, Hong Kong's name is Huo Kirkland. Huo means fire, which I thought was really fitting, and I just had to have his initials still be HK so that they can still can him that!**

**Thirdly, yes, Mathias's car has a Danish flag paint job.**

**Forthly, I feel like Fem!Norway would have curly hair**

**And may I mention how annoying it is to do the texting? Having to bold those? If I didn't already have my mind sent on having to have that in this story… I don't know, but it was still a pain to do, But I like the way it looks~**

**Please review and all that! Reviews help me get motivated to write a bunch! And I love seeing people's opinion of my writing!**

**I love every single person who reads my stories!**


End file.
